You Promised We'd Be Together
by chibi-kag
Summary: Sesshomaru, finally gets to see the love of his childhood, the one who melted his heart. They promised to get mated, somewhen in the past, but she doesn’t remember and her heart is locked up for someone else. SessKag R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this fan fiction, unless I made the person up -

Chibi-Kag ---well any ways, this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me! I beg you!

Inuyasha ---feh! if you don't go easy on her, she'll start crying again...

Chibi-Kag ---it's not my fault! I should've started a fan fiction LONG time ago!

Sesshomaru ---stop the bickering! it's getting on my nerves!

Chibi-Kag ---_sniff_ OK, fine...Also the name Asumi, I think I stole it from someone... anyways, if I did, I give you credit right now, THANK YOU TO WHOEVER MADE THE NAME 'ASUMI', I LOVE THE NAME!! ON WITH THE STORY!

_'Thinking or thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

::Prologue:: 

It was a wonderful day, the birds were chirping, forest trees and flowers were blooming everywhere with ever green leaves, or soft flower petals... It was spring, and today was Princess Asumi's 7th birthday. (--In human years--)

Princess Asumi sat in the garden against an oak tree; she was in the Western Lands, humming a happy little tune. She was 6 years old turning 7 (--in human years--), with midnight-black hair, also has molten red stripes on her cheeks and ankle. Asumi was currently wearing a soft pink kimono with sakura petals on the rims of the dress. She is very charming and friendly to everyone, her looks represents the way she acts, a beautiful young Inu-Demoness. Asumi is betrothed to a young boy named Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Asumi is the daughter of Lord and Lady Higurashi of the Northern Land, who plan to keep the betrothal a secret.

Asumi looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"O hiyo, Sesshy-kun!" Sesshomaru just nodded. Sesshomaru turned cold ever since his mother died but with the help of Asumi, he some-what started to love and show his emotions again. He is a very handsome young man, he has silver hair that shimmers in the sunlight, and dark blue stripes on his cheeks and wrist and he's only 10 years old he is a very strong Inu-Youkai. He was wearing a light blue kimono with little flower designs on the neck on the kimono. He too doesn't know of the betrothal his parents made between him and the demoness in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Asumi," Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile, he would only give to a particular demoness. He handed her a heart shaped locket.

"Oh, Sesshy-kun, it's so pretty!" She smiled brightly at him, which made him smile back. "But I told you not to call me _princess_, we're best friends!" Sesshomaru smiled once again, and helped Asumi into putting the locket around her neck.

"This locket has a little spell, only I can open and close this locket, that way, we will never forget each other."

Sesshomaru sat down next to Asumi, "Sesshy-kun, I really like you're present! It's really pretty, and I swear, I will never forget you!" Asumi, grinned towards him.

"Asumi, once you're older, w-would y-you consider m-m-mating with m-me and b-become my w-wife?" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Hai! I Princess Asumi of the Northern Lands, would become you're mate once I'm older!" With that said, Sesshomaru hugged Asumi tightly, as he was smiling the biggest smile ever, he was truly happy now.

"Sesshy-kun, would you like to write out names on this tree?" She gently caressed the bark of the oak tree she was leaning on. "So that on this tree, it would hold the memories you and I had together!"

Sesshomaru took out his claws which started to drip poison. "Sesshy-kun, please don't hurt the tree!"

"Sure," he engraved on the tree, **Asumi and Sesshomaru, forever. **Asumi gave Sesshomaru a hug. "We should be going in for dinner now."

"Hn," Asumi started to giggle, "C'mon Sesshy-kun, you can hold me forever when we are mated!" And she escaped from the hold and ran away. Sesshomaru smirked and ran after the one love he would cherish forever.

* * *

It was dinner time, and the Lords and Lady of North and West (--it's_ lady _because the lady of the west is dead, Sesshomaru's mom, if you didn't know...--) is sitting in a large round table waiting for the two children to arrive for dinner. 

"So, Mai, are you sure you want to allow out daughter to marry Inu-Taisho's son?"

"As long as my baby is happy, I'm fine with it." Mai, Asumi's mother replied to her husband, Ryou.

"Inu-Taisho, are you fine with the arrangements?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, but I also agree with Mai, as long as Sesshomaru is happy," replied Inu-Taisho, Sesshomaru's father.

At that moment, Asumi and Sesshomaru decided to walk in through the doors.

"Hi okaa-san, otou-san! Gomen for being late, Sesshy-kun asked me to become his mate! And he also gave me this very pretty necklace for my birthday!" Asumi exclaimed happily showing off her locket as well, while Sesshomaru was blushing every single color of red possible. The Lords and Lady shared glances, they all had the same thought, _Sesshy-kun?! _Then the words started to sink in, 'Sesshy-kun asked me to become his mate'

"It looks like my little boy grew up!" Inu-taisho exclaimed.

"I wonder how my grand-children would look like!" They started to look of into space.

"Chichi-ue what are we having for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked trying to change the topic. He was hoping the whole, mating and making her is wife with Asumi would be a secret, but seeing how everyone was happy about it and Asumi accepted, he wanted the whole world to know.

"Chicken and boar" replied Lord Ryou. The only person without the dazed look in his eyes. _'Probably going to start to celebrate once they get home'_ thought Sesshomaru.

..........................................................................................

Once dinner was served and eaten they all went to their own separate doors to go to sleep.

* * *

"Sesshy-kun, I'm going to be leaving, hope you don't forget me!"

Lord and Lady Higurashi, were now leaving the Western Lands to return to the North.

"Asumi, promise me you won't forget me, promise me!" Asumi could see the pleading in his eyes, she smiled, "Don't worry Sesshy-kun! I won't forget you!" With that said, they gave each other hugs, "Promise me again you won't forget me," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Asumi smiled up at him, "Why do you keep thinking I'll forget you? We'll see each other again, I promise!"

"Asumi, dear, we must be going now."

"Hai okaa-san! Bye Sesshy-kun!" And with a final wave Asumi was then pulled onto a carriage which has a little roof and a curtain for privacy, was soon strolling to the North.

* * *

Asumi was in the carriage, humming another tune. When all of a sudden the carriage halted to a stop and screams were heard, "SHH, Asumi, be quiet!" All she could muster was a nod while her mother's hand was covered over her mouth. She watched as her father got up from his seat to see what had happened. "Stay here, both of you!" Lord Ryou, Asumi's father, whispered to them. Ryou pulled the curtains back and stepped out of the carriage. And that was the last Asumi every saw her father again. 

Asumi could hear screams of death, swords clashing together shouts of orders. Mai picked up her 6 year old daughter and left the carriage hoping no one would find out that they tried to escape. Asumi and Mai, could hear the footsteps of demons following, Mai dropped Asumi onto the ground, "Asumi, go, RUN!" Following her mother's orders, she ran as fast as her little body could handle. She knew what was happening, she wasn't stupid, but she couldn't do anything to help her parents, so she did what her mother told her to do, she ran.

She could see a well in front of her, but also the sounds of footsteps were heard behind her. As she turned around she saw demons with blood on their claws. Tears started to flood from her eyes, "NO! You killed my Okaa and Otou-san! NO, THIS IS JUST A BAD DREAM, the tears kept coming. The demon started to walk closer to Asumi. "NO!" She fell to the grounds sobbing.

"Keep crying little girl, for I shall kill you slowly and painfully!" The demon licked his lips. "There's no escape! You shall join your family soon my little darling! MUHAHAHA" Asumi scrambled up to her feet and started to back away from the murderer.

When the demon was about to kill Asumi, she well backwards into the well. Unfortunately hitting her head on the walls of the well as well. --I think that part was confusing, "the well as well" lolz, oh wells-- Once she well down the well, she disappeared from site, leaving a demon to ponder where she went.

"Where the hell did the little bitch go?!"

* * *

"Inu-Taisho! Sir, The Lord and Lady Higurashi have been murdered!" A messenger stood outside the doors.

"When did this occur?!" Inu-Taisho demanded.

"When they were in their carriage traveling back to their homes!" Sesshomaru stepped into the room.

"WHERE'S ASUMI?!" Sesshomaru ran up and took a hold of the collar of the kimono the messenger was wearing.

"The last we saw her was when she fell down a well. We killed the demon who murdered the Lord and Lady, but the Princess is no where to be seen. I'm terribly sorry Prince Sesshomaru!" Tears were brimming down Sesshomaru's face. He then threw the demon onto the cold floor and ran to the gardens to the exact same spot where he had proposed to Asumi.

"You promised.... YOU PROMISED!!!" He fell down to his knees and started to cry. Sesshomaru punched the ground showing off his fiery. "YOU PROMISED TO BECOME MY MATE!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD RETURN!!!..." Sesshomaru was now sobbing uncontrollably on the ground of the oak tree. He got up and traced the mark he made. **Asumi and Sesshomaru, forever . **

"I swear, I shall NEVER love again!" With that vow he then became the _Ice Prince._ And that was the last time Sesshomaru has ever cried again.

Even the death of his father, he did not cry or mourn for his death, he kept strong and became the Taiyoukai of the west, and the protector of the North. Hoping one day Asumi, his childhood love would return.

* * *

Wells, anyways, that's the first chapter! I hope it is a good story, I'm going to be practicing writing, that's why I'm making a story! heehee anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME POINTERS TO HOW I CAN IMPROOVE!!! Remember this is my first fan fiction, so I'm just a beginner.. R&R 

Okaa-san------Mother

Otou-san, or Chichi-ue-----Father

Hai------Yes

Gomen-------Sorry

I think that's it, well once again, R&R

Chibi-Kag


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this fan fiction, unless I made the person up.

Chibi-Kag--- Well THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!!! I REALLY APRECIATE IT!!

Inuyasha--- You should've seen her when she saw the reviews... she was like jumping up and down.... _sigh_ and just to tell you people, in the last chapter, Chibi-Kag referred "yukata" or "horari" to "kimono" so like Sesshomaru was wearing a dress....

Sesshomaru---It's not my fault...its Chibi-Kag's...

Chibi-Kag--- Hey! It was my first fanfiction, I wasn't used to Japanese and I had lots of people who appreciated my work! Anyways, I'll put the review responses at the end of the story!! Oh and sorry if I confused you guys about the yukata.

::Last time::

"You promised.... YOU PROMISED!!!" He fell down to his knees and started to cry. Sesshomaru punched the ground showing off his fiery. "YOU PROMISED TO BECOME MY MATE!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD RETURN!!!..." Sesshomaru was now sobbing uncontrollably on the ground of the oak tree. He got up and traced the mark he made. **Asumi and Sesshomaru, forever. **

"I swear that I shall NEVER love again!" With that vow he then became the Ice Prince. And that was the last time Sesshomaru has ever cried again.

Even the death of his father, he did not cry or mourn for his death, he kept strong and became the Taiyoukai of the west, and the protector of the North. Hoping one day Asumi, his childhood love would return.

::Now::

At the bottom of the well, 500 years in the future. A little boy named Souta who has dark hair and looks like an average silly 3 year old was running around the well house, with his cat named Buyo, a new kitty cat Souta just adopted.

"Souta! Get back here!"

"M-Ma! Pretty blue light!" Souta's mother, Taiya (--where do you think I got this name? _wink_ --) opened the door of the well house in time to see the blue lights fade away. She has the familiar traits of Souta, but she has brown hair.

Taiya rushed over to the well and peered down the once empty well. At the bottom of the well was a little girl of age 7.

"Oh Kami!" She climbed down the stairs and picked up the little girl into her arms. It was still dark so in the well it was pitch black. '_Why would a little girl be down this well?'_

Once she climbed out of the well, she could now see the facial features of the little girl. Taiya observed the girl in her arms and noticed the pointed ears, the midnight black hair, and the stripes on her cheeks. She also had a very unique but beautiful necklace which had a dark blue moon on the center of the heart. _'Oh Kami, she's a youkai!' _

Taiya carried the girl into the shrine. With little Souta following. "Father!"

As soon as she called for him, a man around the age of 60 appeared.

"YOUKAI!!! I knew I sensed a youkai around here! Taiya put the youkai down! Youkais are dangerous!"

"Father! This little girl needs out help! Just because she's a youkai, doesn't mean you should just let her die!"

"Momma, who is she?" Souta pulled on his mother's dress, still holding Buyo his the other arm.

"She is your new sister Souta."

"YAY!! I get a sister! But what's her name mamma?"

"I shall name her, Kagome... Kagome Higurashi." Taiya's father just stood there in shock.

"Taiya! How will she fit in? With all the other _humans? _Youkais don't belong to live!

"Father, you should know a spell that would hide her features right? Like you tell Souta, you're a priest, of a descendent of a royal family... are you not?"

"_Sigh_ fine then I shall, you're too good for your own good you know that?" Then he started to mumble an ancient spell. And all the traits of demon on 'Kagome' started to disappear. Taiya smiled when Kagome started to stir in her arms.

"Wake up little one," Kagome opened her eyes, beautiful, but tired deep brown eyes.

"Okaa-san?" Taiya smiled once more.

"Hai."

Kagome, once again closed her tired eyes and went back to sleep.

'_I always wanted a daughter, but my husband died before I got the chance. Now I shall take care of this little girl with all my heart.'_

Taiya walked up the stairs to an empty room which would soon become Kagome's. Taiya smiled.

"Sleep tight, Kagome."

* * *

"Bye Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm going to the Federal Era!" Shouted Kagome. 

"Bye dear!"

After saying her goodbye she jumped down the well which transferred her back 500 years to the past. Feeling the magic flow through her freely Kagome landed gracefully on her feet.

As she climbs her way up the well she saw Inuyasha waiting for her.

* * *

"What took you so long bitch?!" 

"For you're information," she starts to walk up to him, "I came here JUST in time!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha then started to walk back to Kaede's village, with Kagome following closely behind, playing with the necklace she some-how has.

* * *

"Jaken, take care of Rin while I'm away." 

"Where are you going M'lord?" Jaken turned around to see no one there. Rin then started to put flower crowns on top of Jaken's head. '_Stupid humans...'_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother's women climbed out of the bone eater's well. '_That's the exact same well, Asumi fell down...NO this Sesshomaru shall not think about the past. I must find out what magic is being used, and where that human comes from.' _He was about to make his presence known when Inuyasha appeared.

"What took you so long bitch?!"

"For you're information," she starts to walk up to him, "I came here JUST in time!"

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha and the human start to walk back to the village. But then he noticed the human playing with a necklace. '_The...t-the necklace I gave Asumi, how did that human get it?!' _He growled but not loud enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to hear. He walked through the woods, keeping a distance so that Inuyasha won't be able to sense him. '_NO human should have what is rightfully Asumi's! That bitch shall pay for stealing!' _He stopped and jumped up a tree, where he has the perfect view of the gang.

"Kagome-chan!"

Sango, a demon exterminator, who is from a village destroyed by a demon named Naraku. Sango has dark brown hair, with little red eye liner. Currently she is wearing a soft pink kimono, but when she's in battle, she wears a demon exterminating suit which is black with dark pink armor on the shoulder and knee be careful, because Sango has a lot of surprising attacks. On her back is a giant boomerang, which she uses to destroy demon. Sango calls the boomerang 'Hiraikotsu.' She also has a friend companion, Kirara.

"Kagome-sama!"

Miroku, a monk, houshi, which has a curse in his right hand. A wind tunnel which was a curse set upon his family by a hanyou named Naraku, but also that Miroku uses the hand to grope other women. He is wearing a blue monk clothing with prayer beads on his right hand. He calls his wind tunnel 'Kazaana.'

"Kagome!!"

A young fox demon named Shippou, his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers.' He has orange-red hair, with a little bushy tail. Shippou is able to make illusions like the fox fire, or as he calls it, 'Kitsune-bi.' He now looks at Kagome as his new mother.

"We're going shard hunting NOW, because you weren't here we only got to find one shard piece."

Inuyasha, a hanyou, half-demon, wants a jewel called the Shikon no Tama to become full demon. He is wearing a red horari with his sword, Tessaiga on his side. He has silver hair, and molten gold eyes, he also has little dog ears sticking out of his head, the ears which Kagome adore. He is able to perform many attacks with his is swords, Kaze No Kizu, Bakuryuuha, Kongousouha, and Akai Tessaiga. And with his claws, Sankontessou, and Hijinkessou.

"_Sigh_, but you know, I came back on time, AND you were at least able to find a shard."

Kagome, a time traveler, who travels back and forth between, the Feual Era and the present time, where Kagome struggles to keep up with her school exams and homework. She has dark black hair, and deep brown eyes. (--I don't know about you people who say she has blue eyes, but she actually has BROWN eyes...--) She is now 17 years old. She has been in the Federal Era for 3 years now, and still they have not defeated Naraku and collected all the Shikon Jewels. Kagome is the one who shattered the Jewel, and now, demons are after the Jewel to gain power, but fortunately she is able to sense and see the jewels.

"I DON'T CARE, WHEN I SAY WE GO, WE GO!"

"BUT INUYASHA!!! I JUST GOT BACK! I WANT TO REST AND TALK TO KAEDE BEFORE WE GO FIGHTING DEMONS!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"OSUWARI" with the magic of the prayer beads, Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, kissing the soil, and muttering curses.

"Humph, I'm going to take a both now." Kagome walked right on top of Inuyasha's head picked up her backpack and walked into the forest to a hot spring where she can relax.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere hentai." Sango said while holding onto the collar of Miroku's shirt.

"But Sango, I was just going to help Kagome-sama relax!" Miroku soon joined Inuyasha on the ground.

"Baka hentai."

* * *

Sesshmaru watched as anger flared from the human. '_I must ask her about the neckless she is wearing...I just need her to be alone...' _

He watched as his opportunity came, Kagome started to walked into the woods, _alone. _'_Hn, stupid human...' _he followed Kagome into the forest.

"Baka Inuyasha, I just got here for Kami's sake! And already, I'm tired, and pissed off at the hanyou..." She spotted the hot spring in front of her. "Oh, YES, YES, YES!!!" She could see the steam rising off the spring.

She slipped off her school uniform and gently sank into the water.

"Ahhhh, so relaxing after a hard day with Inuyasha..." She rummaged through her bag and found all the materials she needed, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and body soap. She set down all the items and started to rub her hair with the shampoo.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome undressed and slipped into the water. But because he's a demon lord and has his dignity, he did not look elsewhere but her face. (--Sorry I had to say that, I mean, he's not in a relationship yet, so why would he want to?--)

'_I should grab her when she's done with her bath, that way she won't smell like my brother,' _He watched as Kagome finished her bath and started to dress back into her regular clothing. '_My brother should not allow such clothing for his girl, the clothing is nothing like the clothing the villagers wear, where is she from? And what does the well do?' _He growled, '_I shall get my answers soon.' _

He jumped off the branch with stealth that no one would've heard him, except a demon, but since Kagome is a human, she didn't notice anything.

"Girl, I want answers NOW," Sesshomaru barked at Kagome. As Kagome turned around she could see a demon lord standing right behind her.

"S-Sesshomaru?" A very frightened human replied. It's not everyday you get into a fight with a hanyou, go for a bath and then get caught by a demon lord, the older brother of the certain hanyou.

"Girl, answer my questions!"

"What answers do you want?!" Sesshomaru took a hold of Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped hard, trying to breath, "Where did you get this necklace?!"

"Can't breathe," Kagome managed to say while trying to break free from Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru threw her onto the hard ground. Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I can't answer those questions, for I don't know the answer."

Sesshomaru again grabbed Kagome's neck. "I swear, I don't know!" Sesshomaru tightened Kagome's neck.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am!! I woke up in my mother's arms with this necklace on! Anyways why do you want to know anyways?!" Kagome half screamed, hoping Inuyasha would come to save her.

"Wench! Pipe your screaming!" Kagome glared at the Taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru, LET ME GO!"

"Shut up you pathetic human!"

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha finally shows up to rescue Kagome. "Sesshomaru!! Leave Kagome alone!!"

"Tell me Inuyasha, where did you get this necklace, what I can see it's the same necklace I gave to Asumi" Inuyasha just stood there confused.

"A-Asumi? Kagome had that necklace ever since I saw her! Now leave Kagome alone!"

"Baby brother, do you not know who Asumi is?'Cause if you do, you'll be wise enough to tell me, WHERE YOU GOT THE NECKLACE?!" Sesshomaru was still holding onto Kagome, "because if you do, you'll tell me where you got the necklace right now!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE KAGOME GOT THE NECKLESS!!!"

"NO YOU'RE LYING! I GAVE ASUMI THIS NECKLACE AND NOBODY ELSE HAS IT... PREPARE TO DIE FOR YOU'RE INSOLENCE!!!!!" Sesshomaru charged up throwing Kagome onto the ground making Kagome hit her head on a tree. Sesshomaru had already unsheathed his sword, Toukijin.

"KAGOME!! SESSHOMARU YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and sped up to Sesshomaru.

Swords clashed against each other. "Inuyasha, tell me where you got the necklace, the necklace which your bitch is wearing."

"Like I said a million times!! I DON'T KNOW!!" Swords clashed once more, when Sesshomaru summoned his poison whip and whipped Inuyasha. Inuyasha went flying towards a tree with a **crash.**

"Die, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru raised his claws as poison flared out of his finger tips, ready to kill. He smirked as he sent his claws through the air.

"Sesshomaru, STOP." Sesshomaru stopped his claws when he was about to pierce through Inuyasha's chest. '_A-Asumi?!" _

* * *

Heehee I finished chapter 2 of "You Promised We'd Be Together." Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!

* * *

Here are some of the review responses!! 

Shadow Dragon59--- LMAO (laughing my ass off) I noticed that too. LOL, and yea, what you said about azn-modern-miko, I TOTTALLY agree!! Heehee.

Chibes---Thank you for being the first person to review my story!

Sweet-essence03--- THANK YOU! lolz, see I continued! Anyways, THANK YOU!!

Bleedingwings666---LOLZ, you love me now?

azn-chikas-of-2004---I haven't really thought of how InuTaisho died, but...oh well... heehee just say he died of old age, LMAO... just think of any reasons for InuTaisho to die, ok? lolz

I thank everyone who reviewed my story, and wasn't mentioned in the responses!!!

* * *

Dictionary

Tessaiga--- Tetsusaiga

Baka--- Idiot, stupid

Hentai--- Pervert

Kazaana--- Wind Tunnel

Kongousouha--- Diamond Spear Blast (comes out in the VERY later episodes)

Akai Tessaiga--- Red Tetsusaiga (Inuyasha uses this attack to destroy barriers)

Bakuryuuha--- Backlash Wave

Hijinkessou--- Blades of Blood

Kaze No Kizu--- Wind Scar

Kitsune-bi--- Fox fire

Sankontessou--- Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Youkai--- Demon

Kami--- God

Hanyou--- Half bewitching

Osuwari--- Sit

* * *

PLEASE ---R&R--- AND GIVE ME SUGESTIONS TO HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING!!! 

Ja ne!! Until the next chapter!!! Syonara!!

Remember to review!!


	3. Chaper Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this fan fiction, unless I made the person up.

Chibi-Kag---HEY, I'm soo sorry i took me a long timeto update. I've been busy with school, you know, homework, argh!!!

Inuyasha--- Chibi-Kag is going to put all the review responses at the end of the chapter.

Chibi-Kag--- I really appreciate the reviews!!! Well, please review on this fan-fic too!!! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good, its just that I'm rushing everything right now...

* * *

**::Last time::**

"NO YOU'RE LYING! I GAVE ASUMI THIS NECKLACE AND NOBODY ELSE HAS IT... PREPARE TO DIE FOR YOU'RE INSOLENCE!!!!!" Sesshomaru charged up throwing Kagome onto the ground making Kagome hit her head on a tree. Sesshomaru had already unsheathed his sword, Toukijin.

"KAGOME!! SESSHOMARU YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and sped up to Sesshomaru.

Swords clashed against each other. "Inuyasha, tell me where you got the necklace, the necklace which your bitch is wearing."

"Like I said a million times!! I DON'T KNOW!!" Swords clashed once more, when Sesshomaru summoned his poison whip and whipped Inuyasha. Inuyasha went flying towards a tree with a crash.

"Die, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru raised his claws as poison flared out of his finger tips, ready to kill. He smirked as he sent his claws through the air.

"Sesshomaru, STOP." Sesshomaru stopped his claws when he was about to pierce through Inuyasha's chest. 'A-Asumi?!"

* * *

**:Now::**

Sesshomaru turned around to see the love of his childhood, standing there before his eyes. Her midnight black hair flowing around her curves, and the strips on her cheeks and ankle standing out. Her eyes shone brightly in the sunlight, the crystal blue eyes, the eyes he could never forget. She was wearing the same clothing she wore when he last saw her, but it was modified to fit the older Asumi.

_'A-Asumi!! She has returned...to me...once again!! We can finally be together, after 300 years! She's still the beauty I fell in love with!'_

Sesshomaru, once in his life, was happy, he was truly happy, like when he was with Asumi, 300 years ago.

Sesshomaru walked up to Asumi, with his stoic face, while his eyes were gleaming with happiness like mad. "Asumi, you have returned! We shall now be together, like we promised each other, 300 years ago." He whispered slowly taking the steps towards her.

"Asumi, you don't know how much I missed you!" With that said, Sesshomaru ran towards her, with outstretched arms ready to engulf her in a hug.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry, but my name is Kagome, and do not know anyone named _'Asumi'_" Kagome stated, dodging the hug and walking past a heart-broken Sesshomaru, and ran up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you OK? Inuyasha!" Kagome trying to nudge the hanyou awake.

Sesshomaru just stood there, stunned and too broken to move. _'She's not Asumi, she's the wrench who follows my brother. She's not Asumi, she's not Asumi.' _Sesshomaru kept repeating those words inside his head, but every time he thought that, his heart broke into many more pieces.

"Kagome, K-Kagome, is that you?" Inuaysha tried to see through his blurry vision, and pounding head.

"Shhhh, don't worry Inuyasha, just rest."

Sesshomaru tried to believe that Kagome is the human that followed his brother, but the identical looks on Kagome now proved to him that Kagome is Asumi. '_Nobody has the beauty which Asumi has, Kagome IS Asumi. I shall reawake the memories trapped within the once human. I waited too long to believe that Asumi is really gone.'_

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you please leave? You have done enough damage upon Inuyasha." The angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru growled, "NO!" he boomed. "YOU ARE ASUMI, THE BEAUTY I FELL IN LOVE WITH 300 YEARS AGO!!! PLEASE ASUMI, WAKE UP AND REMEMBER WHO I AM, REMEMBER US... IN THE GARDENS!!!! PLEASE!!! I WAITED TOO LONG FOR YOU, PLEASE REMEMBER!!!" Sesshomaru was pleading, wishing that she was Asumi, and that she is the childhood love he long to be with.

The shocked expression was placed upon Kagome's face. '_Sesshomaru is pleading! This Asumi must be very important to him... but what can I do? I don't know who this Asumi is."_

"Don't you remember? Please Asumi, you have to remember! Remember _us_, in the gardens? Please, Asumi, you have to remember!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, gomen, but I don't know whom you speak of..."

Sesshomaru's eyes started to spark red. "It's because of Inuyasha, isn't it? The human soul within you, still loves the baka hanyou. Too powerful to regain Asumi's memory!! THEN I SHALL KILL INUYASHA!!!! TO REGAIN THE MEMORY OF MY LOVE!!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes are now blazing red.

He sped up and ran with lightning speed towards Inuyasha, with his claws extended ready to kill the barrier between his love. _'I'M GOING TO KILL THE STUPID HALF-BREED AND REGAIN THE MEMORY OF MY BELOVED!!!!' _

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's raged on about his lost love. '_He must have really loved Asumi. I had never seen Sesshomaru lose control...' _

Kagome then popped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru started to move his way tokill Inuyasha.

When Sesshomaru was just a few feet away from killing Inuyasha, Kagome stepped up, spread her arms wide preventing Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha. She shut her eyes tightly.

'_Atleast Inuyasha would still be able to live.'_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome, as he wanted to believe, Asumi, stood in his way of killing his half-breed brother. Sesshomaru stopped before he was about to kill the stupid once human.

"Get out of my way!!!" He growled.

Kagome shook her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I will not allow you to kill Inuyasha."

He growled menacing once again, his eyes blazing red darker than what it was before. But once he saw the tear roll down the perfect skin of his love, he softened and the redness in his eyes disappeared.

"Sesshomaru, please leave, I really do not know of your lost love..."

Sesshomaru stepped up and wiped the tear away from her delicate face, with his hand. (--I'll just say Sesshomaru has 2 arms... 'k?--) And soon after he was rubbing the molten mark on her right cheek.

"Asumi, I shall wait for you and you shall remember our past...koi...until then, I shall be waiting..." He whispered forcing himself to remove his hand, before he jumped far into the sky, with his cloud forming under his feet.

With one last look, he left her, there with Inuyasha needing care.

* * *

After healing all the damages Sesshomaru inflicted on Inuyasha, Kagome sat down under a tree, thinking back to what Sesshomaru had said to her.

_'My appearance did change...once I woke up from blacking out...and then Sesshomaru kept on saying how I was his love...maybe I am the love he lost... but all I remember to when I was a baby was me waking up in my mother's arms, when I was 7... that's all I can remember...and he actually called my his koi, maybe I am Asumi, I have to ask my mom once I get back home...' _That was then Inuaysha started to stir awake.

"Inuyasha!!! You're finally awake!!!" Inuyasha groaned telling her he's OK.

"Wait!!! Where's Sesshomaru??!!! And what happened to you??!!!" He stood up quickly ignoring the aches his body was feeling from doing that simple task.

"Shhh, Inuyasha, calm down, he left, and somehow I changed... I guess I woke up like this after I blacked out..." Kagome tried to lay Inuyasha back on the ground.

"Feh! But you have a lot to explain to Sango, Miroku and Shippou." He crossed his arms and sat more comfortably against the tree.

Kagome giggled at his actions and walked up to sit next to him.

"Hey Inu-kun, when do you want to go back to the others?"

"Once I'm all healed up." Kagome nodded in agreement, and returned back to her cheery self.

"You know, I need to go back home... and ask my mom who I am, seriously..." Inuyasha just sat there, just thinking.

"Ok but, I'm going to come with you."

"Hai!!!" Kagome smiled broadly and rested herself against the tree beside Inuyasha.

* * *

'_Asumi, you will regain your memory of us... you WILL...'_

He landed in front of the gates of the palace which was passed down by his father.

_'Asumi, soon, you and I shall rule the west together...'_

Sesshomaru opened the gates and stepped in, with all the servants and guards bowing to him. He walked through all the corridors and hallways looking for the room he would soon rest in.

Once he reached the room which was his, he opened the door and laid down onto his futon. _'And soon we shall share this bed... and wake up in our arms... and you WILL regain your memory...' _With those last thoughts, Sesshomaru went into dreamland, dreaming about the time he proposed to Asumi, those 300 years ago.

* * *

It's night now and Kagome has fallen asleep beside Inuyasha. The night was cool and the moon shown out brightly in the sky. The shadows of trees glooming over the two.

Inuyasha looked down at the transformed Kagome beside him. '_Kagome did change, she is even more beautiful than she was when she was human.' _Staring at the necklace she is wearing, he noticed that is was a locket. A locket which is heart-shaped with a dark purple crescent moon on the center.

'_PURPLE CRESCENT MOON??!!! That's the symbol of the West!!! Is what Sesshomaru said about Kagome being Asumi true?'_

_**::Flashback::**_

"Myouga, why is Sesshomaru so mean? Was he ever nice?"

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama, Sesshomaru-sama was once nice."

"But he calls me names like 'half-breed'."

"When Princess Asumi was with him, he was a very kind-hearted boy."

Inuyasha sat there, thinking how Sesshomaru would look like if he was 'nice'.

Inuyasha started to giggle, imagining Sesshomaru offering piggy-backs, and playing with him. But, soon after another question popped inside little Inuyasha's mind.

"Then where did Princess Asumi go?"

"We don't know the Northern Lord and Lady, was attacked and killed, but we haven't found the body of the Princess."

Inuyasha mouthed a 'o'. But another question surfaced.

"Did Sesshomaru and Princess Asumi love each other?"

Myouga thought of it for a while.

"I don't know for sure, but Sesshomaru-sama did ask Asumi to become his mate, and she did agree."

"So Sesshomaru and Princess Asumi, DOES love each other!!"

Inuyasha started to giggle childishly.

"Was Princess Asumi pretty?"

"Hai, I guess her beauty attracted Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha started to daydream, about ugly Sesshomaru and pretty Princess Asumi together, with Sesshomaru saying 'I love you'. Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically.

"But Inuyasha-sama, please don't tell Sesshomaru-sama that I told you!!! He'll have my head!!!"

"What's in it for me?" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk and look.

_::gulp::_

_**::End Flashback::**_

'_Maybe Myouga was right, those times long ago when i was just a little child, maybe Kagome is Asumi, the one girl who melted his heart and hardened it back when she disappeared... that explains the necklace, and Kagome's new form...' _

He observed Kagome longer, looking at the markings on her face and ankles. Lightly tanned skin adored the body and the midnight hair wrapped around her body. Inuyasha tried to imagine seeing those crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

'_She is beautiful... So what Myouga said when I was little was true... After the jewel shards are collected, I wonder, will Kagome go back to her era and stay there... should I turn into a full youkai? I love Kikyou, I would've been with her, if Naraku didn't trick us...but I'd be human and be dead by now, and not have met Kagome' ::_**sigh** '_I'd better get some sleep...' _

He then driffted off into a light sleep, with a beautiful demoness leaning beside him, in her own dreamland.

* * *

Well that's the end of that... heehee, at the bottom of the page is the review responses... and..... I don't think I need too put any definitions, if there are then review telling me a word u want the meaning of and ill post the meaning in the next chapter!! Sorry for the long update, I've been too busy with school.

Oh, and I have a question, do you think the story is going a bit too fast? I was hoping that this story would be like... REALLY long, but instead... I think it'll end sooner...:sigh:: .. So please tell me if I'm going a bet too fast for you're liking... please and thank you!!

::Review Resonses!!!::

**Chibes**--- if you read more carefully, I said in the last chapter that she wore back her clothes, but... heheee... I make those mistakes too!!! lol

**Elegant Enchantress**--- No problem!!! lmao... I mean, if you look at the anime, her eyes are brown... right? But I did see some manga pictures where her eyes are blue, but what kind of Asian has blue eyes? Unless the person if half--American so... yep...

**Kagome21**--- Well I hope this chapter was 'shitty good' too... lmao :P

**Shadow Dragon59**--- WAIT!!!! I'm really confused now... in the third movie... heeheee i have it!!! .... Inu-papa (Inutaisho) died from Takemaru, a bad dude... heheee... and in the anime, I think they say he died from Ryukotsusei... so I'm REALLY confused!!!!

**azn-chikas-of-2004**--- lmao...I no eh?

* * *

Well I guess this is when I say... JA NE!!! lmao.. well at least until the next chapter... please review!!! Like I say all the time..... give me points to how I can improve!!!! And artigato to everyone else to reviewed my story but isn't listed in the review resonses!!!

I'LL SAY IT AGAIN... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: .... no... I own Inuyasha and every single character...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA..... Just kidding... I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi.... yep she owns Inuyasha... and I'm happy she created these characters.

Chibi-Kag--- I am sooooo sorry I didn't update fast!! But I was soooo busy with homework and stuff.... so that's why I can't update as fast...GOMEN!!! And I get lots of help to edit my stories!!! ARIGATOU!!!

Inuyasha--- I help a lot for the editing part...

Rin--- Uncle Inuyasha can't spell dinosaur!!!

Inuyasha--- Yes I can!!!

Chibi-Kag--- Now, now Rin don't be mean to Uncle Inuyasha... -nudges Rin to go play- Hey Inuyasha... seriously spell dinosaur…

Inuyasha--- -Grr-

Chibi-Kag--- Well, better be going, here is the chapter!!! -Runs away-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**::Last Time::**

_'Maybe Myouga was right, those times long ago when I was just a little child, maybe Kagome is Asumi, the one girl who melted his heart and hardened it back when she disappeared... that explains the necklace, and Kagome's new form...' _

He observed Kagome longer, looking at the markings on her face and ankles. Lightly tanned skin adored the body and the midnight hair wrapped around her body. Inuyasha tried to imagine seeing those crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

_'She is beautiful... So what Myouga said when I was little was true... After the jewel shards are collected, I wonder, will Kagome go back to her era and stay there... should I turn into a full youkai? I love Kikyou, I would've been with her, if Naraku didn't trick us...but I'd be human and be dead by now, and not have met Kagome' ::sigh 'I'd better get some sleep...' _

He then drifted off into a light sleep, with a beautiful demoness leaning beside him, in her own dreamland.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**::Now::**

Kagome woke up the next day, the sun was rising, and the air around was cool to the feel. The grass around Kagome had a tint of dew. With a big yawn Kagome stretched her arms wide touching the sky and looked beside her where Inuyasha lay asleep.

Kagome frowned remembering all the advents which happened the other day.

"I've gotten myself into trouble..." She thought out loud. Startling someone half-asleep.

"Oi, Kagome, you're up early." Inuaysha groaned, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Yeah, who wouldn't when a demon lord claims you as their lost love?" _:sigh:: _"Well Inu-kun, you ready to head back to the others?"

"Yeah I guess," Inuyasha grumbled out, remembering Sesshomaru claiming Kagome as his.

**::Flashback::**

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you please leave? You have done enough damage upon Inuyasha." The angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru growled, "NO!" he boomed. "YOU ARE ASUMI, THE BEAUTY I FELL IN LOVE WITH 300 YEARS AGO!!! PLEASE ASUMI, WAKE UP AND REMEMBER WHO I AM, REMEMBER US... IN THE GARDENS!!!! PLEASE!!! I WAITED TOO LONG FOR YOU, PLEASE REMEMBER!!!" Sesshomaru was pleading, wishing that she was Asumi, and that she is the childhood love he long to be with.

The shocked expression was placed upon Kagome's face.

"Don't you remember? Please Asumi, you have to remember! Remember us, in the gardens? Please, Asumi, you have to remember!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, gomen, but I don't know whom you speak of..."

Sesshomaru's eyes started to spark red. "It's because of Inuyasha, isn't it? The human soul within you, still loves the baka hanyou. Too powerful to regain Asumi's memory!! THEN I SHALL KILL INUYASHA!!!! TO REGAIN THE MEMORY OF MY LOVE!!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes are now blazing red.

He sped up and ran with lightning speed towards Inuyasha, with his claws extended ready to kill the barrier between his love. 'I'M GOING TO KILL THE STUPID HALF-BREED AND REGAIN THE MEMORY OF MY BELOVED!!!!'

**::End Flashback::**

'_It's either Sesshomaru has gone insane from the grief of his lost love, or Kagome is really Asumi... but he hates humans, so he wouldn__'t just go up to Kagome and say she's Asumi, just because she looks like her... so maybe... Sesshomaru is right... maybe Kagome is Asumi... only Kagome's past and her mother knows...'_

"You who, anybody home?" Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face, but he didn't react at all. She just got back from the trees changing back to her school uniform. She was afraid of ruining the beautiful kimono.

She soon started to poke his arms.

No reaction.

'_Hmmm...' _She now started to 'tweak' his ears.

Inuyasha soon reacted by the warm hands massaging his ears. He closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment. _'I really wish Kagome isn't really the girl named Asumi, I want Kagome to stay, here, with me and the others.'_

Kagome realized then that Inuyasha went was enjoying the treatment, he even groaned!

'_Ohh, enjoying the moment are we? I spend 10 minutes trying to wake him...but...' _with an evil smirk,Kagome pinched his ears getting a loud reaction from him.

Inuyasha was enjoining the moment, her soft, warm hands rubbing his ears, it felt so good. It was so pleasurable, just think, warm, soft, gentle hands, caressing your ears. He even went far enough to groan in pleasure.

But Inuyasha gave a loud scream when Kagome, suddenly, pinched his ears, HARD.

Kagome, suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

::Growl:: "Kagome......"

Kagome squeaked like a mouse and ran away. '_Better run Kagome, before someone kills you..." _Kagome smiled, she just loved being a little devil.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OH, no you don't, I want an apology, NOW" Inuyasha said grabbing the collar of Kagome's shirt.

"C'mon Inu-kun, it's not my fault you wouldn't move your butt!! And just sat there enjoying your 'moment'"

Inuyasha then started to zone out, remembering the pleasuring moment he had.

Kagome noticed this, and started to giggle once more.

'_He really likes that, doesn__'t he...?' _She giggled even harder, getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey!! What's so funny?!?!"

Kagome seized her laughter. "It's just that...never mind..." After that said Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to run where Miroku, Sango and Shippou is suppose to be staying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He couldn't sleep, because all he dreamed of was.... 'Her.'

Oh how much he missed her.

When he finally got the chance to see her, after so many years.

She denied him.

She didn't know of their past.

When they were together.

When he told her he loved her.

When they promised to be mates... forever.

He bowed down his head from the grief washing all over him.

After all these years, all these years of trying to forget, and trying to find another to forget 'her.'

She just happens to show up.

But, instead she showed up as the human who follows his brother.

"Asumi..." the words slipped from his lips as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

**::Flashback::**

Sesshomaru turned around to see the love of his childhood, standing there before his eyes. Her midnight black hair flowing around her curves, and the strips on her cheeks and ankle standing out. Her eyes shone brightly in the sunlight, the crystal blue eyes, the eyes he could never forget. She was wearing the same clothing she wore when he last saw her, but it was modified to fit the older Asumi.

'A-Asumi!! She has returned...to me...once again!! We can finally be together, after 300 years! She's still the beauty I fell in love with!'

Sesshomaru, once in his life, was happy, he was truly happy, like when he was with Asumi, 300 years ago.

Sesshomaru walked up to Asumi, with his stoic face, while his eyes were gleaming with happiness like mad. "Asumi, you have returned! We shall now be together, like we promised each other, 300 years ago." He whispered slowly taking the steps towards her.

"Asumi, you don't know how much I missed you!" With that said, Sesshomaru ran towards her, with outstretched arms ready to engulf her in a hug.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry, but my name is Kagome, and do not know anyone named 'Asumi'" Kagome stated, dodging the hug and walking past a heart-broken Sesshomaru, and ran up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you OK? Inuyasha!" Kagome trying to nudge the hanyou awake.

Sesshomaru just stood there, stunned and too broken to move. 'She's not Asumi, she's the wrench who follows my brother. She's not Asumi, she's not Asumi.' Sesshomaru kept repeating those words inside his head, but every time he thought that, his heart broke into many more pieces.

"Kagome, K-Kagome, is that you?" Inuaysha tried to see through his blurry vision, and pounding head.

"Shhhh, don't worry Inuyasha, just rest."

Sesshomaru tried to believe that Kagome is the human that followed his brother, but the identical looks on Kagome now proved to him that Kagome is Asumi. 'Nobody has the beauty which Asumi has, Kagome IS Asumi. I shall reawake the memories trapped within the once human. I waited too long to believe that Asumi is really gone.'

**::End Flashback::**

He bowed his head lower, this time allowing another "I want to hold your hand, kiss your lips, and make you tear to drop.

"Asumi... What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make you forget everything that happened between us?"

Another tear rolled down. "Asumi..."

mine, forever. I want to hold you forever and not let go. Asumi, what did I do to make you forget? What should I do to make you remember?"

And again, another tear rolled down the cheek of Sesshomaru.

"I want you, Asumi, to mend my heart once more, I want to be happy, like I was, when I was with you...Asumi I want you to remember, please, Asumi, remember everything we did together." Sesshomaru wiped away the tears.

"Asumi…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mama!!" Shippou jumped up to Kagome, hugging Kagome with a death hug.

"S-Shippou can't... breathe..." Shippou looked up to see his mother's face purple.

"GOMEN!!! OKAA-SAN!!! I just wanted to see you!!!"

"Shh... it's ok Shippou." Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha gave a loud growl, not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

"OH!! Gomen Inu-kun, but LOOK!!! Sang and Miroku is coming!!" Kagome pointed to the direction where Sango and Miroku were coming.

"Kagome-chan!!!"

"Kagome-sama!!!"

Kagome giggled and ran to them, with little Shippou still in her arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat around the campfire with Kagome explaining everything that happened.

"So that's why you're different."

"Mama is a lot more beautiful with her markings!!"

"But, maybe what Sesshomaru said about you being is true. Seeing how you changed and he said you look a lot like her. I mean, it's not everyday, you transform, and a demon lord say you're his mate." Miroku stated.

"Kagome is NOT the demon my stupid brother was talking about!!!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome, YOU ARE NOT ASUMI!!!"

"Inuyasha!!! OSUWARI!!!"

"Inuyasha, you can't jump to conclusions, Kagome will ask her mother if she knows anything about the situation we are in."

"Inuyasha, I'm going home tomorrow morning." Kagome said to Inuyasha, who had his head in the ground at that moment.

Sango was still listening intently to the conversation. Then something clicked in her brain.

"Kagome, do you want to go take a bath?"

"Sure Sango!" Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran off into the woods with Sango right behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made their way to the nearest hot spring.

Once they got there, they started to undress themselves hurriedly seeing the steam of the spring dance around, taunting them to come in.

"Kagome,"

Sango started the conversation once they got in the spring.

"Hmm..." Kagome replied, telling Sango she was listening, while she was scrubbing shampoo on her hair.

"Kagome... I now a demon named Asumi..."

Kagome stopped her washing.

"She was the princess of theNorthern lands... the daughter of Lord and Lady Higurashi…

Kagome now turned her attention towards Sango.

"My parents and grandparents always told me of how beautiful and kind she was. They also told me that Asumi was betrothed, and was to be mated to a demon prince... but one day, the demoness disappeared... leaving the demon prince very sad, he never grieved when his father died, he never showed emotion again..."

"Uhhh...Sango...."

"That demon prince's name is... Sesshomaru…"

Kagome's mouth was now wide open.

"So if I am, Asumi, then I am betrothed to Sesshomaru..."

"Yes... But, Kagome, if you are, Asumi, please try to make him happy again, my family members before always said, how kind-hearted Asumi was, and hard to believe, but they also said that Sesshomaru was also kind-hearted. Whenever Asumi was around, he smiled; she healed his heart even when his mother died."

"Sango..."

"Kagome, if you aren't really Asumi, can you at least try to mend Sesshomaru's heart? Everyone deserves happiness." (--Isn't Sango so wise?--)

Kagome smiled. "Of course, you are right, everybody does deserve happiness, even if I'm not Asumi, I shall try to help him."

"Arigatou Kagome-chan. I know in out last visits with the demon lord, he was cold but and I thought Asumi was just a person my relatives made up to explain the coldness of him, but now, if you really are Asumi

They now got dressed and headed back to their camping grounds.

'_Of course, everybody deserves happiness, just like Kikyou, Inuyasha... do you still love her?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well... I hope that is a good chapter... I totally feel sorry for Sesshomaru... I think I made him too sad... lol... any ways... I hope the chapter was good enough for updating soo slowly... GOMEN!!! But the people who go to school should agree with me because homework is building up.... NOOO.....

Again... if I have Japanese that you don't understand... review and in the next chapter I'll explain the word, the definition of it.

I'm sooo sorry that this chapter isn't as good... because nothing really that important happened, except mostly the depressing moment of Sessho-kun.

Now... this is the review responses...

**AngelsWarmth**-- Arigatou!!!

**kagome of the western lands**-- lmao.... yep... I'm trying to get them together... but I don't want it to be sooo fast.

**Guardian of the Hell Gate**-- Yep... I guess after the battle with Ryukotsusei, he was badly wounded (in the beginning of the movie, their dad was badly wounded... blood was dripping down) so I guess what you're saying is true.

**TigerPrincess1**-- LMAO... AAAAAHHHH -run away-...............don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kagome21**-- Arigatou!!!

**Kagamoesiun**-- Maybe... -Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnn- (background evil music) MUWAHAHAHAHAHA … you never know unless you read!!!

**Chibes**-- Well, that part is nothing to do with the story... but maybe I'll put up a extra thing where it shows what happened to Myouga...heehee

**Shadow Dragon59**-- LMAO don't worry, you'll have your chance in life... LOL....yep... and I was also confused too... but... I'm not any more!!! heheee

**Elegant Enchantress**-- OOOHHH... never knew that... but.... if it is bad luck then why did Rumiko Takahashi make Kagome's eyes bluish grey when its bad luck... O well... PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN AND TELL ME MORE FACTS!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!

**KioneThan**-- Well, I like the descriptions... I don't like too much dialogue because... its, not as good.... dialogue stories are just people talking, and I like stories which explain a lot... but that's just me!!! So if you like dialogue stories, that is you and I like descriptive stories!!! heeheee...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's with all the responses... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE AND THANK YOU!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON!!!


	5. Chapter five

**I would like to say that I have changed this chapter and the chapters so on. I have revised them, because after I read over my work a year later P I don't like it as much as I used to. So I hope you like this NEW chapter, it didn't change much, but I hope it changed for the better.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ... no... I own Inuyasha and every single character...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA... Just kidding... I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi... yep she owns Inuyasha... and I'm happy she created these characters.

**Chibi-Kag--** Hello! Sorry for the long update, if you call it one... but it's because there's sooo much homework! My English teacher is like giving us sooo many essays, and poems we have to write. Heehee I'm not a poetic person, I like making stories but never poems or essays.

I REALLY need help on editing my stories so can you pleseeeeeeeeeeeee e-mail me telling me you'll help me! IM DESPERATE! I can't edit my own stories so I need other people's help... if any of you are willing to help me, please HELP ME!

Like all the time, the review responses are listed at the bottom. And a definition of a word someone asked me to define.

* * *

**:Last Time:**

"So if I am, Asumi, then I am betrothed to Sesshomaru..."

"Yes... But, Kagome, if you are, Asumi, please try to make him happy again, my family members before always said, how kind-hearted Asumi was, and hard to believe, but they also said that Sesshomaru was also kind-hearted. Whenever Asumi was around, he smiled; she healed his heart even when his mother died."

"Sango..."

"Kagome, if you aren't really Asumi, can you at least try to mend Sesshomaru's heart? Everyone deserves happiness." (--Isn't Sango so wise?--)

Kagome smiled. "Of course, you are right, everybody does deserve happiness, even if I'm not Asumi, I shall try to help him."

"Arigatou Kagome-chan. I know in our last visits with the demon lord, he was cold but and I thought Asumi was just a person my relatives made up to explain the coldness of him, but now, if you really are Asumi"

They now got dressed and headed back to their camping grounds.

_'Of course, everybody deserves happiness, just like Kikyou, Inuyasha... do you still love her?'_

* * *

**:Now:**

The sun was shining; the sun beams glittered through the windows and the transparent curtains in the home of the Taiyoukai of the west.

Sesshomaru woke up; still shaking from the last dream he just had.

"A-Asumi, you wouldn't leave me right? You wouldn't leave... Asumi..."

**:Sesshomaru's dream:**

He was happy. Asumi was right beside him, smiling her brilliant smile.

The setting was just so beautiful. Spring flowers blooming for the two couples walking together. The sakura blossoms floating down from the sky, dancing with the butterflies.

"Sesshomaru..." She linked her arms with his. "I Love you, never leave me."

"Anything for you koi."

Asumi smiled ever brighter.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her, but before he could. The scenery changed and he faded into the distance.

_'I was just with Asumi, where am I!'_ He thought looking around him desperately.

Sesshomaru peeked through some trees and found the exact same scene he had with Asumi. But instead, in his spot was Inuyasha.

He watched as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss HIS mate.

"I love you Kagome." He heard Inuyasha say.

"I love you too Inuyasha, I will never leave you."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He charged up focusing on ripping Inuyasha away from Asumi. But before he could make it, the scene disappeared. Replaced by nothing but the background, of sakura trees.

"Asumi, you wouldn't leave me, right?"

**:End of dream: **

Blood, he was seeing blood. His eyes were red, hard, and ever so dark.

A new sensation ran through his veins. Hatred. Pure bloody hatred.

"It was all a lie. The bitch isn't Asumi. No, she and Inuyasha are planning something... she isn't Asumi, no way, how CAN she be Asumi?"

He laughed, hard, cruel and full with hatred.

* * *

"OWSURARI!" The scream echoed through the forest.

There laid face flat on the ground was a hot headed hanyou.

"I'm going! You already said I could go anyways!"

"But I changed my mind!" The voice was muffled by the earth underneath his mouth.

"FINE! I'm going by myself!"

"HEY WAIT A MIN-" Just when Inuyasha got up...

"OSUWARI!" He was pulled face first into the earth once more.

Kagome stomped off into Inuasha's Forest and to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Stupid Inuyasha, always telling me what to do..." She grumbled under her breath.

"One day, I will show that jerk that I can take care of myself...

"And he doesn't have to watch me 24/7..." Once she reached the well, Kagome didn't hesitate to jump down into the well, feeling the magic flow through her. '_Now to get to business... Mom... better start explaining...'_

* * *

"Going to see her family would do her well." Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara sat on a log where the gang last settled, who were ditched by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes...but do you think she is the Princess and the heir of the Northern Lands?"

"Yes, I do believe my dear Sango, who else bears the symbol on their forehead and possess great beauty?"

"Argh... "

"Don't worry me dear Sango, you are still the goddess I love!"

"Suck it up, once you're a hentai, you're always a hentai..."

Kirara from beside Sango mewed agreeing with Sango's statement. And Shippou nodded folding his arms and puffing up his chest.

"I sure wish I never become like him, he sets a bad example to us kids." Shippou emphasized pointing his small fingers at Miroku.

"Wh-What, me? Why, I'm just an honorable monk, an innocent monk!"

"Honorable? Innocent? You mean, going around groping every girl and women, asking all of them to bear your child honorable and innocent?" Shippou asked.

"W-Well... "Before he could've finished his answer, he was knocked out cold by Sango, who was now flexing her wrist from the last blow she inputted on poor Miroku.

* * *

Kagome climbed up the ladder which was hanging loosely on the side of the well.

_'Before I do anything, I better get a bath... argh... my clothes need so much washing...'_ She thought, jumping off the limp of the well.

Kagome slid the doors of the well house to see her house, a shrine which her family runs.

"MAMA! SOUTA! GRAMPA! I'M HOME!" Kagome winced at how loud she just shouted. _'Better watch the tone next time, man this changing thing changed my senses too...' _

"Kag- What happened to you! Are you really Kagome?" Souta exclaimed.

"Don't worry! It's me! Kagome!"

"DEMON BE GONE!" Grandpa said sticking all kinds of magic scrolls onto Kagome's forehead.

"Grandpa! Souta! It's me! KAGOME!"

While Souta is overly happy, knowing his own sister is a demon, Kagome's grandpa kept on rambling spells. It was utterly chaos in the shrine of Higurashi.

All stopped when they heard the _THUMP._

"I knew this would happen..." Kagome turned her head to the direction of the voice and found her mother stunned and a basket of laundry at her feet.

"Mama, do you know why I changed? Why didn't you tell me!"

Mrs. Higurashi still didn't say anything. But the only reaction that happened was her feet moving backwards.

"Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi now sprinted up the stairs and into her own room.

"Mama!" Hearing the door close Kagome turned around to face her other family members.

"Do I look horrifying? Do I look terrible enough to chase away my own mother?" Tears were threatening to fall down the blush cheeks. "I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere!"

Kagome ran to the backyard to the well house.

Sitting on the limp of the well she bowed her head in sorrow.

"I don't belong here, there are no demons here to accompany me... and the federal era... the lord of the west claiming I'm this princess... and Inuyasha is still hanging out with Kikyou..."

* * *

Inuyasha got up from recovering by another sit from Kagome.

Jumping up and crossing his legs Indian style, Inuyasha thought.

_'KAGOME! YOU STUPID BAKA! I CHANGED MY MIND SO YOU WERE'NT SOPOSE TO LEAVE!'_ His head were ringing from the shouting he did inside. While on the inside he was raging on the outside, he looked like himself, the arrogant hanyou.

_'OOH, ONCE YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS HERE I AM SOO GON'NA MAKE SUREKAGOME AREN'T LEAVING FOR ANOTHER MONTH!'_

Snorting he got up and walked towards the camp ground where Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were waiting.

As Inuyasha made it to the clearing Shippou flung himself to him and asked where Kagome was.

"She's with her family now get off me!" He shoved Shippou of his yukata.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be so harsh on Shippou, he's only a little kid..."

At the back Shippou mummered. "Yeah baka, I'm only a kid!"

Snorting yet again Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the grass under a tree.

"Inuyasha, do you know anything about the princess of the northern lands?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"You know that the princess' name was _'Asumi'_"

"What 'bout it?"

"Sesshomaru called Kagome _'Asumi_'." Miroku stated. "And they were betrothed to each other, actually Sesshomaru proposed to Asumi."

Inuyasha snorted once more. "What does Sesshomaru's love life have to do with me? I bet you Kagome are not Asumi, it was just a coincidence that Sesshomaru recognized Kagome as Asumi."

"But Inuyasha, Kagome bears the mark of the northern lands." Shippou countered. "That mark shows that she's royalty and heir to the northern lands."

"I WON'T BELIEVE IT! KAGOME IS GOING TO COME BACK HOME, TELLING US SHE'S NOT ASUMI!" Inuyasha stormed off into the woods.

"I personally believe that Kagome is Asumi. No body else has the mark of the Northern lands." Sango admitted.

"Sango, I have a question." Shippou asked.

"Yes?"

"If the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands are dead, then who takes care of everything now?"

"Well, Shippou, once the Lord and Lady died, the West agreed the watch the Northern Lands until Princess Aumi was found."

"What if the Asumi wasn't found?"

"Then the Western lands are allowed to have the Land, because Princess Asumi and Prince Sesshomaru agreed to become mates."

Shippou nodded understanding.

Kagome grabbed the necklace which was hanging around her neck.

_'Maybe I am, Asumi, it does make sense, the necklace and me changing... I hope I get the answers soon...'_

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 5!

I am sooo sorry for the long update, but I was sooo busy! Too much homework... **:sigh:** Anyways, the review responses are listed at the bottom...

**:Review Responses:**

**KioneThan**--- heehee sooo what ya think? hehee, any ways, I'll try to type a lot more chapters... but.. I need to finish all my homework first... what a drag...

**Shadow Kitsune67**--- lolz... SHADOW WE ARE SOO ALIKE! LMAO I MEAN.. I ALWAYS GO HYPER WHENEVER I HAV SUGAR IN MY BODY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**chin5cai**--- heehee I can't help it! I LOVE FLASH BACKS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( i think the review for Shadow Kitsune67 made me hyper... too hyper...)

**Chibes**--- heehee... Too bad the second movie wasn't about Sesshomaru... T-T ... but the second movie is also good! Watch the second movie too; well I guess you need to wait until the English version comes out... but... MUWHAHAHAHA I have my ways to get my movies...

**TigerPrincess1--- **for some reason... your line for ... "Have a nice day" is funny... I don't know why... but... hehee it's funny... (I think I'm still hyper 'cause of Shadow wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF **_You Promised We'd Be Together_**

**ALSO! I'm having writer's block and I don't know what should happen next... so please review and tell me suggestions! **


	6. Chaper six

**Another revised chapter-- just to tell you folks who have already read this story**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gosh, I'm getting so annoyed by repeating this over and over again... but... for some people who are stupid and sue me because I'm not displaying the disclaimer... I'll put it up, just for you.

I NO NOT, WHAT SO EVER, OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS UNLESS MENTIONED LIKE A MILLION TIMES! FOR INSTANCE _ASUMI_ SHE IS A CHARACTER I MADE UP!

**  
Chibi-Kag--- **Uhh... heh... once again my disclaimer was sorta mean... heh... but... seriously... why do we writers need to put up a fricken disclaimer?

Well... any ways... this is the 6th chapter for _You Promised We'd Be Together _I'm sorry to everyone whoa waited for me to update... I'm just, really, really busy with homework...

Also, I have another story up, it's called _An Angel in The Moonlight_ ... Please check it out, and review that story too... without all of you guy's reviews... I might just delete that fan fiction... So please check out that story too, and tell me what you think.

And like I say all the time, PLEASE HELP ME TO EDIT! IM AM SO DEPERATE TO FIND A GOOD EDITER! I need a lot of help! I mean, in the last 5 chapters, I bet there were like a million spelling mistakes!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and my other story... ARIGATOU!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I personally believe that Kagome is Asumi. No body else has the mark of the Northern lands." Sango admitted.

"Sango, I have a question." Shippou asked.

"Yes?"

"If the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands are dead, then who takes care of everything now?"

"Well, Shippou, once the Lord and Lady died, the West agreed the watch the Northern Lands until Princess Aumi was found."

"What if the Asumi wasn't found?"

"Then the Western lands are allowed to have the Land, because Princess Asumi and Prince Sesshomaru agreed to become mates."

Shippou nodded understanding.

* * *

Kagome grabbed the necklace which was hanging around her neck.

'Maybe I am, Asumi, it does make sense, the necklace and me changing... I hope I get the answers soon...'

* * *

**:Now:**

As Inuyasha stormed off, he came to the clearing where the bone-eater well is. Leaning over the limb of the well, he murmured.

"Hurry up and come back..." Smiling he rested his elbow on the limp folding his face, smelling the scent of Kagome, which has started to faint away. "Kagome, I want to see ya"

Waiting impatiently, staring down inside the well, Inuyasha didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him with pure hatred.

* * *

**(-- Umm... just so you're not confused... the setting is still the same as the last chapter... the day didn't change...--)**

Walking down the corridors of his home, he stopped short smelling the disgusting smell of female's radiated from the dining room. Hurrying to the destination, Sesshomaru inwardly was horrified, hundreds of youkai females were flocking everywhere. They were wrecking the room, with their horrid smell, and fighting.

**(--heehee, you know, like seagulls fighting over food--)**

Spotting Jaken in the middle of the room he called him over.

"Jaken! What are these disgusting youkai doing in my home!"

"W-Well, seeing as how you were greatly depressed these days and you are in need of a mate, the other Lords and Ladies decided that we have a ball in your home."

"That still does not answer my question!"

Squeaking, Jaken replied. "They also summoned all the beautiful youkai alike to stay at your home."

"Well, Jaken, get them out of my sight."

"Hai milord!" Running around Jaken tried to dismiss the youkai out of the Taiyoukai home, before he loses his temper.

Some even dared to go up to the Taiyoukai himself to try and lure him unto bed.

Growling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru roared, he couldn't help himself, with all these women here, he was thinking of Asumi too much. "Get out of here, NOW." Barking loud enough so that everyone in the giant room would hear.

Getting the message, the youkai quickly ran outside, and some stayed, being brave enough to face the demon lord.

"Hey Shessy ya wanna go to the ball together? I'll also stay in your room tonight, and I'll get you out of that depression of yours." Yuri, the daughter, princess of the eastern lands taunted. Linking her arms with his Yuri started to drag him out of the room.

Growling, Sesshomaru yanked her off his arm and threw her across the dining room. "Because you are the daughter of the Eastern Lands, I didn't kill you, if you try that one more time, I'm going to kill you on the spot." He coldly spoke. "Jaken, clean this mess right away, I shall attend a ball at my home, so start preparing for that also." After saying those words, Sesshomaru calmly walked to the front gates.

"Let me pass."

"Hai!" The guards of the demon Lord's home replied.

Once the gates opened, Sesshomaru immediately ran to the directions his nose told him the scent was. "Asumi, I will not take no as an answer."

As he rushed through the forest, he saw a well in a clearing near the god tree. Following the scent of Asumi, Sesshomaru was lead to the well. Sniffing down the well he thought to himself, '_The scent is strongest here, but where is she?'_

When sensing someone coming, he quickly jumped high up into a tree, hiding his own scent.

The person he saw was Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha started to talk to himself.

"Hurry up and come back..." Sesshomaru heard him say.

_'Who are you waiting for half-breed,'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

He soon got his answer. "Kagome, I want to see ya"

_'Yes, Kagome come back sooon...'_

* * *

'_I should tell her, if not, she would be even more depressed than she is now...'_

Getting up from her bed, Kagome's mom, Taiya ran down the stairs.

Looking around the house Taiya came to the conclusion that Kagome was in the well house.

Anxious to tell Kagome that she was sorry, and the whole story about her past life, Taiya sped to the backyard and opened the slide doors where Kagome was sitting down, hugging her knees.

"Kagome?"

"Mom?"

"Kagome, Please forgive me... I-"

"Do you hate me because I'm a demon?"

Smiling Taiya answered. "No, sweetheart, that's not the reason..."

"Then what is?"

"I was shocked; once you came home I was shocked. I didn't want to lose you."

Having no response from her god daughter she continued.

"Now that you're a demon, you must know that you are actually the heir and daughter of the Northern Lands."

Nodding Kagome asked. "Then how did I get into the future?"

"Souta found you at the bottom of the well. I brought you to my house and treated you like a daughter I always wanted."

"But why don't I remember any of this?"

"Ever since you woke up in my arms... you were unconscious before, maybe you lost your memories... you have to ask someone who knew you before you came to this world."

Smiling broadly Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her closely.

"Because I don't know my real mother, and you're the one that treated me as your own, i would love to be your adopted daughter."

Wrapping her own arms around her daughter's form, she replied. "Of course, I was just really afraid to lose you."

"Don't worry mother, I'll still visit once in a while."

"And you better tell me when you're getting married." Joked Taiya tapping Kagome's nose.

Laughing Kagome stood up and faced her mother again.

"Don't worry mama, I won't leave you, and I'll tell you when and who I am marrying."

Smiling back Taiya responded. "You better!"

"Well, mother... Ja! I better get going now, I just came back here to get the answers about what's happening."

"OK Kagome, but you better come back."

"Hai I will!" With that said Kagome jumped down the well, transported back into the past.

Sighing Taiya looked down the well.

"Hai, you better come back." Smiling Taiya returned to the shrine, feeling huge weight lift from her shoulders.

* * *

Jumping out of the well Kagome first saw Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Hey! So you waited for me huh?"

"Feh!"

Giggling Kagome walked up towards him. Linking her arms with him Kagome dragged him to the others.

"C'mon! I'll tell you what I found out once we get to the others!"

Letting Kagome drag him, Inuyasha pondered to what Kagome was to say. _'She is NOT Asumi, she is Kagome and only Kagome... if she really is Asumi, I'm going to lose her... I'm going to tell her today... before Sesshomaru takes her from me.' _Smiling Inuyasha continued to be dragged by Kagome.

* * *

_'She's here... now I will kill her. Stealing what is my beloved and lieing, she WILL be punished...'_

He took no time, bursting through the gates and ran through the forest.

But he stopped short hearing voices. Peering down at them on top of the closest tree, he watched.

What he had seen is one thing, but what he had felt was another.

Seeing his Asumi link arms with the half-breed just drove him crazy. An emotion burned through his skull. _'It is NOT Asumi... she died, they lied, and now they MUST die'_

But the emotion stopped as he heard her next.

"C'mon! I'll tell you what I found out once we get to the others!"

_'So she found out something from where she is from. Maybe she isn't Asumi... she could be someone who resembles Asumi...' _He shook his head from the idea, and followed Kagome and Inuyasha to wherever they were going.

* * *

**(--I really want to stop here, but because of all your reviews, and help, I'll continue.--)**

* * *

"Kagome!" A ball of orange fur tackled her.

Laughing she picked Shippou off her and stood up to face Sango and Miroku.

"Now that we are all here, Kagome tell us what your mother said."

"Can't we wait until we get inside?" Whined Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you can tell us here, there's no harm done."

Sighing Kagome gave up.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled. "Well..."

"Get on with it!"

"My mother, actually... doesn't know anything!" Kagome exclaimed sweat dropping.

"WHAT!"

"Heehee, funny ne?"

Seeing as how everybody sweat dropped Kagome began to explain further.

"My mother told me to ask someone who actually knew me from this time."

"Then that only leaves Sesshomaru who claims you," spoke Miroku.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Then shall we go in search of him?"

"NO! We can find someone else! Someone else who knows of Kagome who might recognize her!"

"But Inuyasha, wouldn't take too long?"

"Well it's better than Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, you are so stubborn!" Shippou exclaimed.

"O SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippou on the head.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was then facing the ground unable to move.

Kagome then got a huge band aide from her bag and placed it on Shippou's head, where a lump now formed.

"You're spoiling the child ya know."

"Well, you're hurting him."

Another argument formed, as the rest of the gang just headed back to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome..."

"Huh."

"Come with me..." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to enter the forest. The tree's loomed over and the wonderful scent of flowers entered their nose's each time they breathed.

"Uhh... Inuyasha... What is it?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace as Inuyasha murmured words into her ear.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... you are NOT Asumi... Kagome... You're Kagome, NOT Asumi..." Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You won't leave me right? Because... because... Kagome... I love you..."

Kagome was shocked, too stunned to reply.

"I'm sorry, whenever I left you alone, please forgive me..."

Kagome then hugged Inuyasha back, smiling she replied, "Don't worry, I forgive you." After saying those words Inuyasha lifted her chin, in attempt to kiss her. But before he could, he was yanked away from Kagome. Looking at where Kagome was now, he was surprised to see a snarling Sesshomaru, with his eyes blazing red, protectively holding Kagome close to him.

"BASTARD! Give her back to me NOW!" Inuyasha was just plain pissed, he was about to kiss Kagome when his bastard of a brother interrupted.

Kagome was just confused at everything happening. One minute she was about to kiss the love of her life, the next, she was yanked away. Now she saw a very pissed off Demon Lord, his eyes dangerously red. Sesshomaru was snarling, but, Sesshomaru wasn't looking at Inuyasha, no, the demon was angry, and was snarling at a, her. And behind the demon, lay the unconcious body of, Inuyasha.

* * *

He was watching it all. He saw his chance, and he took it. Pouring all of the anger and hatred he had. He was furious.

_Inuyasha, hugging Asumi._

That was all he can remember. Then he remembered. The hatred, and anger he had for the FAKE Asumi.

_Kill the bitch_

It was all he can think of. He had grabed her, he had knocked Inuyasha down and had pinned the bitch to a tree.

**_Kill_**. It repeated over and over again in his head.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his claws in the air. It were iching for the need to kill. To draw blood from the girl who had lied, and stole what was most precious to him.

Kagome just stared, with her eyes wide open and her mouth frozen. She couldn't call for help, nope. Inuyasha was unconcious, and her mind and mouth refused to scream. She saw his eyes, it was filled with the need to kill, for blood,and to figure out the truth.

He stared, eyes glaring at the face that resembled his best-friend, his mate perfectly. Fear, poured out of the girl in front of him. He wanted to kill, he wanted to so badly. But the innoccent face that remained so perfectly the same from his beloved that his mind started to wonder.

_'What if it is Asumi?What if i kill her, and end up in really killing the one i loved the most... what would i do then?'_

He knew what his claws wanted, blood, to smear all over his hands and body, to bath in the blood of the frightend girl in front of him.

Kagome still stared, her expression never changing. '_He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me...'_

Sesshomaru striked claws penetrating the air with speed Kagome could not even see. Pain, there was pain in her heart, he didn't strike her. He stopped, eyes filled with sadness. But, her heart hurt more then anything she could comprehend.

* * *

Finally, I'm done... heehee, the bonus part I gave you guys wasn't suppose to be that long... but... as long as you're happy, I'm happy too! Heehee anyways... please review!

* * *

_**:Review Responses:**_

**Chibes-- **LMAO but... I want Inuyasha to fall in love too, its just that... I don't know who... WILL KAGOME/ASUMI AND SESSHOMARU GET TOGETHER? I DON'T KNOW! Heehee, just wait patiently for the other chapters! Patience is the keys to success...

**Kagome21--** I felt that way too... so I made her nice in this chapter!

**Allison--** Arigatou for the idea... I might consider using your idea...

**Shadow Kitsune67--** Heehee, hope you like this update! I gave you guys a bonus for reviewing!

**Theblackdemoness--** Yeah... Me too... I mean... how many torturing does he has to endure!

1) Kikyou pins him to a tree

2) He's a half-breed so not everybody likes him

3) If in this story Kagome chooses Sesshomaru over him, he gets rejected, AGAIN!

Whoa... I think... that's enough... actually... I can't think of anymore... heehee

**Lynx-chan--** patience are the keys to success... yep... yep

**TigerPrincess1--** Well, you gotta wait and read!

**sesshy-lova-- **Whoa calm down! I updated! See? AAHH Don't hurt me!

**sheenachi--** Well, I hope this story doesn't lead that way.

**evaLoving--** AAAHHH NO DON'T! HAVE MERCI!

**kionethan--** I TOTALLY AGREE!

**Elegant Enchantress--** Well, I actually used one of you're suggestions! heehee hope you like this update! AND WHOA WHERE DO YOU GET THESE FACTS? I MEAN... THAT'S LIKE SOOO COOL! LMAO it's really funny how Rumiko Takahashi plays with words... I never knew Kagome's name meant that... heehee... but... none-the-less... its still quite funny. I'm actually learning from you eh? Your facts are like, super cool!

* * *

Well, that's the end of that, oh and just as a reminder... **_PLEASE R&R MY OTHER STORY::sigh: I have currently 8 reviews for it... but... I need more people to encourage me... the other story I have is called "An Angel in The Moonlight" I was excited about it at first, but I have my doubts now... so please R&R this story and the other one, ARIGATOU and until my next update..._**

Ja!

-- Chibi-Kag


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry I didn't update. I had many things to do, so the story was on hold, for a long time. I would like to apologize to everyone who waited for me to update. Well, I hope you like the new version of the story, because I have changed it a little, but I like how it changed, so I hope you guys do to. Well, once again, I am so sorry I didn't update.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

Hey its me, and well, read the bolded words on top of this chapter if you haven't done already. And well, it's kinda funny how I didn't update for like, 1 year. Lol its really weird, really, haha.

* * *

**:Last Time:**

He stared, eyes glaring at the face that resembled his best-friend, his mate perfectly. Fear, poured out of the girl in front of him. He wanted to kill, he wanted to so badly. But the innoccent face that remained so perfectly the same from his beloved that his mind started to wonder.

_'What if it is Asumi?What if I kill her, and end up in really killing the one i loved the most... what would I do then?'_

He knew what his claws wanted, blood, to smear all over his hands and body, to bath in the blood of the frightend girl in front of him.

Kagome still stared, her expression never changing. '_He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me...'_

Sesshomaru striked claws penetrating the air with speed Kagome could not even see. Pain, there was pain in her heart, he didn't strike her. He stopped, eyes filled with sadness. But, her heart hurt more then anything she could comprehend.

* * *

**:Now:**

It hurt, her chest, it hurt.

"You were going to kill me…" Kagome looked up. "Sesshomaru, my friend, my love… you were going to kill me…"

Sesshomaru staggered away from her, eyes open with shock. _'Asumi? No, remember, shes an imposter!'_

But the more he looked at her, the more he recognized the soft look she was giving him. He did the only thing he can do. He ran. He ran back to his home. He didn't even look back to see the depressed look Kagome was giving him.

* * *

'_I should've killed her… she should be dead. She died a long time ago, along with her parents. I shouldn't love her anymore, I should forget.'_

Sesshomaru ran, back to where he was born, back to the garden where he had confessed. As he crouched down to his knees, he read the writing engraved on the tree.

**Asumi and Sesshomaru, forever**

He laughed. How stupid he was to fall in love with a stupid girl. How stupid he was to confess to her, ask her to be his mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand, the hand that was supposed to kill Asumi, the one that had engraved this promise on the tree. The promise which was broken only the day after. Raising it above the writing, he clawed another marking. But this time, it wasn't a promise. No, he drew an "X," over the stupid promise he had made.

'_We weren't meant to be together… I was so young, so naïve.'_

As he stood up, he faced his back towards the tree that marked his broken promise.

"We were never meant to be together…"

* * *

She fell, unconscious, unable to stop the emotional pain that had affected her body. Inuyasha had woken up just in time to see his brother leave, and see Kagome fall unconscious. Panicking he picked Kagome up and ran towards the others.

* * *

"Miroku, do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will be alright by themselves?" Sango asked the monk.

"Well, Inuyasha will protect her no matter what…" was the reply.

"But, so many things has happened ever since Sesshomaru caught sight of the necklace Kagome-chan was wearing."

Miroku smiled. "Sigh, lucky Kagome, having so many men after her."

Sango looked at him wearily. "Miroku… you better not be thinking of nasty thoughts…"

"Why, Sango, why would I imagine something to enticing about—"He was cut off by Inuyasha charging into the camp.

"SANGO! MIROKUU! SHIPPOU! KAGOME IS IN TROUBLE!"

Sango quickly shot up and ran over to Inuyasha who was carrying Kagome in his arms. She looked fine to her, but… why was Inuyasha panicking?

"SESSHOMARU BARGED IN AND ATTACKED HER!"

"Inuyasha, are you sure you weren't seeing things? I mean, Kagome looks quite alright." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha now looked down at Kagome for a long time, looking for any scratches.

"He's right Inuyasha, I think you were seeing things…" Shippou landed on his head. "I think she's sleeping. Hey Inuyasha, you didn't blow up her head with all your screaming did you?"

"Put her down Inuyasha, Miroku and I will watch over her." Sango quietly said. Miroku looked over at Sango. _'How can she be so calm, I would've guessed that she would throw a fit around.'_

Once Inuyasha had put her down, he immediately looked over to Shippou.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

'_You're in a dream.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_It is I, Asumi, I have been hiding inside you ever since.'_

'_A-Asumi? The girl Sesshomaru loves?'_

'_Yes… but it looks like... Sesshomaru doesn't want to see me anymore…'_

'_Hey, that isn't true; you saw how much he wanted to see you…'_

_There was a little girl, in the distance, far away from Kagome._

_The little girl came closer and closer, but as she did, the child grew, and grew. And as the child stopped in front of her, she wasn't a child, no. She looked to be the same age as Kagome. _

_Asumi smiled. 'Well, I do hope your right… Kagome, please, go find Sesshomaru for me… I want to speak with him.' _

Opening her eyes, she stared at the stars that hung over the sky. Sitting up, she glanced around for the other group members.

Shippou was beside her. Inuyasha was up in a tree branch and Sango. Well, she was snuggled up beside Miroku. Smiling faintly she remember what Asumi had said.

'_She wants to talk to Sesshomaru.'_

Getting up, she quietly grabbed her bag, and exited the camp site. _'Asumi, I don't know where he is_…'

Quickly, her eyes changed colors, turned into a bright sky blue color. As if in a trance, she started to walk into the direction her heart told her to go.

* * *

It was night time. He was staring out the window of his home, looking out to the stars that glittered and shined.

He thought, about the past, when he was happy, and free.

'_That was a long ago… a very long time ago…'_

Sighing Sesshomaru laid down on his plush bed, and drifted off to sleep.

_Sesshomaru… _

_There stood Asumi, running to him, and hugging him tightly. _

'_I missed you!_

_She looked up to him with her beautiful eyes. He tried to say something, his mouth moved, but no vocal words came out._

'_I love you so much! I thought I would never see you again!' _

_How badly he wanted to say that he loved her too. She looked at him with confusion._

'_Sesshomaru… don't you love me?'_

_His eyes widened. _

'_Sesshomaru?'_

_He saw her saddened look. His mouth moved, he tried to scream. But still, no words…_

_She now had stopped embracing him, and stepped away._

'_Sesshomaru…' He wanted to hug her once more, his feet wouldn't move. He was paralyzed, and in the worst situation ever._

_She was crying, tears streaming down her face. _

_He was angry. That he couldn't move. That he couldn't speak. Andbecause he had made her cry._

_Her back was to him now. Speaking words he cannot hear anymore. _

_

* * *

_

Hey, and yeah, i have changed the story a little tiny weeny bit. haha

well, i am sorry to be keeping everyone waiting. Please, don't flame me for not updating in time. I have my reasons for not doing so, and it is because of school.

**Reviews:**

i am sorry but i don't have enough time to say all the reviews, and i will not reply to the future ones either, but it will be appreciated if you give me some reviews.

Arigatou!


End file.
